


Yumi Na Teik Won Sonraun Au (Take A Life With Me)

by wildeproductions



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildeproductions/pseuds/wildeproductions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if Clarke had told Lexa to stay in 3x04.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yumi Na Teik Won Sonraun Au (Take A Life With Me)

Clarke stood up abruptly, ending their conversation. “Reshop, Heda,” she said.

Lexa followed her up, and looked into the girl’s blue eyes for a few seconds, hoping that Clarke would change her mind. After everything that had happened, she couldn’t be the one to initiate anything; it just wouldn’t feel right. She wanted to give Clarke her space, and she wasn’t sure if the girl had forgiven her yet.

“Goodnight, Ambassador,” she finally said when she realized that Clarke wouldn’t do anything. Perhaps she wasn’t ready, and Lexa was okay with that. She knew that coming to the girl‘s bedroom; putting her pride aside and thanking her wouldn’t magically fix everything. Lexa had desperately hoped so regardless. She had chosen to wear that revealing nightgown in the hope to seduce the sky girl, and now felt a bit silly for it. She had also stripped herself of all her makeup and braids that she wore proudly as Heda, breaking down her walls and giving herself completely to the girl she was completely falling in love with. Maybe it wasn’t enough.

Lexa walked past Clarke and made her way to the door. Clarke was suddenly very aware of Lexa’s inked back and how that nightgown framed it perfectly. Lexa had done all of this for _her._ She made sure she looked good for _her._ Clarke’s heart skipped a beat; no one had ever done this for her. She knew she would regret letting her leave like that. Lexa gave once last look to Clarke before opening the door, and she was about to leave when Clarke stopped her. “Lexa…” she said, almost desperately. “Wait.”

Lexa turned around and at this point she had totally given up on the idea that she’d get any sort of intimacy with Clarke tonight. Did she want to talk more about the other ambassadors or the Ice Nation? Lexa was tired, and not just physically. Heda was done for the day. “What is it, Clarke?”

“I don’t– just please stay,” Clarke fumbled with her words. She had a beautiful girl in front of her that had done some incredible gestures to her the past few days, and she didn’t know what to make of it. Clarke was still hurt, but that didn’t shield her from her feelings. “Come here.”

Lexa closed the door behind her and walked toward Clarke again, her slim leg peaking through the slit of her dress. Clarke couldn’t help but noticing that, and she felt the need to take the girl and make love to her right there. She wanted to take it slow, as she wasn’t even sure if she wanted to go there tonight. All she knew was that if Lexa had left, she wouldn’t have forgiven herself.

Lexa stood in front her Clarke and looked at her the same as she did just a few seconds ago before leaving. She waited to see what Clarke’s intentions were and whatever they were, Lexa was happy because she got to spend more time with the blonde.

Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat and reached for Lexa’s good hand to pull her closer. Their faces were millimeters apart and Clarke could feel Lexa’s warm breath on her lips. She leaned forward slowly as she closed her eyes and took the brunette’s lips between hers. It was very familiar to their first kiss, in the sense that was careful and slow, but this one carried so much more. It carried heartaches and murders and needs. Clarke pulled away, just enough so that she could whisper, “I’m sorry.”

Lexa wasn’t sure if Clarke was apologizing for the kiss or for everything else. She shook her head. “You have nothing to apologize for, Clarke.”

Clarke sighed as she turned around and made her way to the large window. Polis looked so small from up there. “I do.” Lexa followed her and stood behind her. “Not even a week ago I threatened to kill you and now I kiss you.”

“You were angry, Clarke. Which is completely understandable. My actions were unforgivable.”

Clarke turned around to meet Lexa’s gaze. “How are you always so calm and understanding of everything?

“I have to be, as Heda,” Lexa answered simply and shrugged. She didn’t believe that anger and rage fixed anything. “For my people.” She smirked, repeating the same sentence that Clarke had kept telling her all week.

“What if tonight we both do something that isn’t for our people for once,” Clarke flirted and stepped toward Lexa, the corners of her lips curling sweetly.

“Are you suggesting that we be selfish, Ambassador?” Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke’s neck.

“I think we deserve it,” Clarke breathed. “ Their lips found each other again. Clarke pushed her tongue into Lexa’s mouth and Lexa welcomed it. It was warm and wet and everything she had hoped for. It fueled the burning furnace between Clarke’s legs.

She spun them around and walked until Lexa’s back was against the window. She wanted more of the girl, but she had to go slow. Lexa was hurt and tired from the fight, and Clarke wanted to enjoy every moment anyway. Clarke broke the kiss and reached down for Lexa’s leg through the open slit of her nightgown. She slid her hand down Lexa’s leg until she found the back of her knee, and raised Lexa’s leg up against her hip. The touch made Lexa moan wantonly into Clarke’s mouth. Clarke’s hips were pressing onto her burning center and Lexa felt her knees go weak.

“Bed, Clarke. Please,” Lexa said. Clarke grabbed her hand and guided her to her bed. Clarke’s bed wasn’t as big or detailed as Lexa’s, this was only a guess room after all, but it was more than enough for the night.

Lexa sat on the edge of the bed and Clarke stood between her legs. The Commander took a fist full of Clarke’s robe and pulled it over the blonde’s head. She let it fall on the floor, revealing the girl’s naked body. Lexa smiled when she realized that Clarke wasn’t wearing any underwear. Lexa took in the sight of the girl’s luscious body, lustful eyes admiring each detail. Clarke had scars too, just like she did. The brunette lifted her chin to share a look with her lover before leaning in and taking one of her breasts in her mouth.

Clarke let out a moan and ran her fingers through Lexa’s hair. Lexa gently sucked on her nipple before letting it go with a ‘pop’ and flicking her tongue against the tip. It made Clarke buck her hips against Lexa’s abdomen and Lexa used her good hand to cup the blonde’s ass. “You make me so wet, Lexa.”

Smiling softly, Lexa let her own nightgown fall around hips and moved back so that she was sitting in the middle of the bed, removing the material completely as she went. “Come here, Clarke of the sky people.”

Clarke bit her own lip and moved on the bed until she was sitting on Lexa’s lap. Their bodies melded perfectly together like puzzle pieces. Lexa kissed her again fervently, her hands on her ass, encouraging her to grind against her body. “Is this okay?”

Clarke hummed her approval, unable to form coherent words. Lexa could feel Clarke’s wetness spread on her abdomen. It sent a jolt to her core, but she was determined to take care of Clarke’s needs before her own.

“I need more,” Clarke pleaded, her orgasm approaching. “Please.” Lexa’s hand left her ass and made its way between their bodies. Lexa slid two fingers into Clarke’s wetness, toying with the flesh there, but not where she needed the most. “Lexa…”

“Yes, Clarke?” Lexa said with a smirk.

“I want…” A moan. “You to…”

“Say it.”

“I wanna cum on your fingers. Please.” Clarke said. It was all too much to handle. Lexa plunged two digits inside of her just when Clarke was about to explode. A few thrusts were enough to make her reach her orgasm. Her walls clenched around Lexa’s finger, dripping sweet juice on her fingers. The brunette held her tight as she rode out of her orgasm. Clarke smelled heavenly and all that Lexa wanted to do was to taste her. She pushed Clarke against the mattress and kissed her way down Clarke’s body. She spread her legs and didn’t waste a second before lapping at Clarke’s clit with her tongue, tasting the delicious juices. Lexa had wanted this for so long and she couldn’t believe it was real. She had Clarke writing and moaning under her and no victory fights could top that.

Clarke’s legs tightened around Lexa’s head as she approached her second orgasm. “Oh fuck!” Clarke moaned, her hand fisting the fur underneath her as she came.

Lexa placed open-mouthed kiss on the inside of Clarke’s thighs until her breathing was normal again. She looked up and saw her lover’s hair messy and a blissful smile on her face. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. Clarke pulled her up, their naked bodies together again. “Wow,” was all that Clarke could find to say.

Lexa braced herself on her elbows to get a good look at Clarke and watched her, a huge smile plastered on her face. It was probably the first time Clarke had seen Lexa smile with her teeth. She was beautiful.

“Was it okay?” Lexa asked. The Commander of the 13 clans was asking her if she had done okay. Clarke couldn’t believe it. Seeing Lexa this vulnerable was definitely new to her.

“It was perfect,” Clarke answered and kissed her lips. She spun them around so that she was on top of Lexa. “And I think you deserve more of the same.” Clarke kissed took one of her nipples in her mouth as she toyed with the other one with her hand. She moved on to kiss her stomach, then her hips, and she was about to settle between her legs when Lexa stopped her.

“I need you up here, please.” Lexa asked. She needed as much physical intimacy as possible. She couldn’t stand not having Clarke’s body pressed against her. Not tonight.

Clarke nodded and smiled. She placed a thigh onto Lexa’s wet centered and kissed her lips again. Clarke established a steady and painfully slow rhythm, rolling her thigh against the brunette’s aching bundle of nerves. Lexa’s arms were wrapped tightly around Clarke and their bodies moved together in unison. When she felt that Lexa’s was near her orgasm, she moved her thigh, making sure not to allow any space between their bodies, and circled her clit with her fingers. Lexa’s moaned her release and bucked her lips against Clarke’s hand. When she was finished, her whole body was trembling and Clarke had to hold her.

“Are you okay?” Clarke whispered, caressing the girl’s hair.

Lexa nodded and gulped. She was more than okay. She had just been intimate with Clarke, and god knows how long it had been since she had been intimate with anyone. She was afraid that she was going to wake up and this had been just a dream. It was all too good to be true. She had won her fight with Roan. She had avenged Costia’s death killing the Ice Queen. And most importantly, she was in bed with the girl that she was completely in love head over heels with.

Clarke moved from Lexa’s body and braced her head with her arm. She watched Lexa, her leg and arm sprawled across Lexa’s body. “Clarke? Can I stay with you tonight?”

Clarke couldn’t believe this was even a question. “Do you really think I would let you leave?”

“You almost did earlier.” Lexa shrugged. “And now that you got what you wanted.”

Clarke’s heart broke. She felt like such a bitch. Of course Lexa’s would think that, after all she had been everything but kind to her the last two weeks. “Lexa… I didn’t just want sex. I wanted to be with you. I wanted to make love to you,” Clarke reassured her. Lexa looked at the window and avoided the blonde’s gaze. Clarke reached for Lexa’s face and caressed her chin. “I’m sorry I’ve been such a bitch.” Clarke sighed. “I… I forgive you Lexa.”

Lexa looked at her. “Thank you for forgiving me. I promise to never let you down again.” Clarke smiled. She believed her.

Lexa brought her hand to her mouth as she yawned.

“You must be so tired. We should get some sleep,” Clarke said. It had been a long day for the both of them.

Lexa turned to face Clarke and they tangled their limbs together before drifting off to sleep. It was going to be the best sleep that the both of them hadn’t gotten in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to. Find me on tumblr at: like-poetry-on-amphetamines


End file.
